


Недостаточно патриотично

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Character Death, Deathfic, Drama, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, all my friends are dead
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Недостаточно патриотично<br/><b>Бета:</b> hronikata<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Марвин Стеглер, упоминаются Линвуд "Пуч" Портеос, Джейк Дженсен, Карлос "Кугар" Альварез<br/><b>Категория:</b> джен, слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> ангст, драма, десфик<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> По вселенной комиксов. Канон!АУ 2-х последних выпусков, смерть персонажей. <br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Марвин Стеглер был настоящим патриотом. И никогда об этом не жалел.<br/><b>Примечание:</b> написано для команды WTF The Losers 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Недостаточно патриотично

Марвин Стеглер внимательно изучал свои руки — неаккуратные, с пятнами от ожогов и обломанными ногтями. На человека, который второй час задавал скучные — как по учебнику — вопросы про Лузеров и операцию по устранению Макса, смотреть не хотелось. Очередной молодой хлыщ, наглый и самоуверенный. И наверняка — Стеглер готов был поставить на это сотню баксов — стрелявший так же плохо, как и те, кто смеялся над ним в самом начале. 

— Стеглер, вы поняли вопрос? — Голос у агента был ровный, спокойный. Ну, хоть этому научили. Стеглер постарался сосредоточиться. 

— Как там у них всё было? Кхм, да знаете, мне парни не докладывались. У них один командир был. Только Клэя слушались. 

— Стеглер, — мужчина в штатском, сидящий за маленьким и абсолютно пустым столом в комнате для допросов, нахмурился. — Давайте прямо. Понимаю, для вас это может быть затруднительно, но если вы хотите снова попасть домой, то должны рассказать всё. И, может быть, вы сможете вернуться к работе, только в новом, более эффективном качестве. Хотите еще послужить своей стране? 

Стеглер сглотнул, ослабил узел галстука, призадумался. Посмотрел на «зеркало», да так, что трое в дорогих, на заказ сшитых костюмах, стоявшие по ту сторону, переглянулись, тихо заговорили между собой. И решился:

— Да что там рассказывать. Я их парнишку, Пуча, перехватил. 

— Пуча?

— Сержанта Портеоса. 

— Когда? Излагайте по порядку, Стеглер. 

— Я искал боеголовку. Впрочем, это вам и так известно. Шейх согласился встретиться со мной и сообщил, что я разминулся с Лузерами буквально на час. 

— Вот так взял и сказал? И про боеголовку тоже? 

— Знаете, — Стеглер неприятно ухмыльнулся, — в некоторые моменты у меня развивается дар убеждения. Впрочем, недостаточный, как оказалось. 

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Он умолчал про то, как боеголовка там оказалась. Про Фаада. А мне нужно было знать всё, что там происходило, понимаете? Любой ценой. Нужно было отправить туда кого-то. Кого-то заинтересованного.

— Как?

— Тем же путем, что и остальных. Через трубопровод. Путь наверняка был расчищен. И тут появился Пуч. Портеос. 

— Появился, надо полагать, вашими стараниями?

— Именно. Я дал ему... некую наводку. Он решил присоединиться к своей команде и убедил меня, что лучше него кандидатуры на проникновение не найти. Портеос должен был найти своих, забрать или обезвредить, если возможно, боеголовку и передавать мне всю информацию в режиме реального времени. Я в обмен пообещал проследить, чтобы шейх на самом деле предоставил транспорт для эвакуации. Ну и просто прикрыть их задницы по возвращении. 

— Каким образом Портеос должен был передавать данные? 

— Камеры и микрофоны на костюме. У шейха нашлось всё необходимое оснащение.

Двое мужчин в смежной комнате оживленно заговорили. Третий, самый высокий, с как будто стертым, ничем не примечательным лицом, обернулся, спокойно взглянул на них, и снова наступила тишина. А Стеглер продолжал.

— Портеос добрался до места, попал внутрь, но задачу не выполнил. Он только и успел, что из трубопровода вылезти, как появился Фаад, черт его знает, где он там прятался. И люди шейха одновременно оживились. Дошло до бедняг, что я, хоть и с пистолетом, а все-таки один. И вот я смотрю, там этот фанатик Портеоса в упор расстреливает, как камеру не задел — чудо, не иначе. А тут меня самого — на колени, в наручники, ну, как они любят в своем Катаре.

— Почему вас не убили?

— Шейх хотел, чтобы я досмотрел. Ему было насрать, узнаю ли я, кто на самом деле за этим стоит, ну, кроме Макса. С его точки зрения, я был уже мертвецом, а унижать американцев он всегда любил. Так почему бы не совместить приятное с полезным? Только он не рассчитал немного. Когда всё кончилось там, в Новом Иерусалиме, свои за мной все-таки пришли. 

— Ваш голос звучит не очень радостно, Стеглер. 

— Недостаточно патриотично, вы хотите сказать? — Казалось, Стеглеру и правда было весело. — Что ж, прошу меня извинить, когда люди в дишдашах, тычущие стволами тебе в затылок, меняются на людей в американской военной форме, тычущих стволам тебе в затылок, это как-то не очень вдохновляет.

— Прекратите паясничать. Продолжайте. 

— К выходу добрались двое. Дженсен и Альварез. Про остальных не говорили. Их встретил Фаад, успел подстрелить обоих, перед тем как они его убрали. Вы хотите узнать, что я видел? — Человек, которого никогда не существовало, отпил воды, поставил стакан обратно на стол с неприятным стуком. — Как Дженсен с Альварезом... В общем, как они там прощались. 

— С кем?

— Друг с другом. 

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Я имею в виду, что о мертвых либо хорошо, либо никак, — Стеглер как-то сжался, сгорбился на неудобном стуле, разом потеряв всю свою уверенность. — Мне это снится с тех пор. Трубопровод этот, выстрелы, крики, бомба. Им не страшно было. Я бы пересрался там, верите? Я смотреть-то на это пересрался. А они ничего. Техник, Дженсен, еще всё смеялся, мол, хорошо, что вместе. Он смеется, а у него изо рта кровь.

— Дальше?

— Мне не видно было, камера в другую сторону повернута оказалась. Пуч мертвый напротив этих двоих же сидел. Но там слышно было, как выстрелы приближаются, это люди Макса шли. А потом вообще ничего не получилось разобрать. Я увидел только, как снайпер...

— Альварез?

— Он самый. Как у него рот открылся, он кричал, наверное, а потом проводки друг к другу потянул. Ну а фейерверк потом все заметили. Хороший был, яркий, — Стеглер снова повернулся к стеклу-зеркалу. — Еще вопросы?

— Последний. И он личный, если позволите.

— Валяйте, — Стеглер кивнул.

— Зачем вы вообще в это влезли, Стеглер? Все прогнозы оправдались, директор был доволен вами, а боеголовка в условиях того кризиса была явно не самой страшной потерей для нас. Так почему вы просто не остались в координационном центре?

— Послушай, сынок, — Стеглер хрипло, лающе засмеялся. — И прости мне мою вольность, но раз это личный вопрос... Разгребать это дерьмо должен был тот, кто еще помнит, с какой стороны браться за ствол. И это явно не ты. 

— Что?

— Неважно. Еще что-нибудь по существу? 

— Подождите минуту. 

Высокий мужчина отошел от стекла, обернулся к своим спутникам, и сказал: 

— Протокол допроса — мне, здесь всё убрать. Выполняйте. 

Выстрел раздался, когда директор Национальной секретной службы аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.


End file.
